Nazi Esclave (BWWM)
by MysticalGlazedCandy
Summary: A black woman in Paris France during World War 2 is enslaved by the Colonel himself. The infamous Aldo Amet. He is a murderer, sociopath, racist, brutal investigator, her master, and overall vile war legend. His talents knows no bounds. So on a poetic note *cough cough* she's fucked, BUT what she didn't expect was to enjoy it overtime. The darkside is alluring after all.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"BRING HER IN!" He hollered.

It was loud and final. Like the sound of a gun shot. The wooden door separating me from my fate had me second guessing every action I ever took in life. And why?

Well because I knew that voice anywhere. It was Colonel Aldo Amet, Nazi war legend. Killed hundreds of Jews and tortured even more. He was death, he was Satan, and by god the man was bat shit crazy. I was likely to die today.

I mean I was a negro woman in Paris France during this war, and if they killed whites well fuck it i'm below even that. I just pray he shoots me instead of torture. I was of no value anyway. Not in their eyes.

"I said bring the woman in dammit!" He shouted.

The suited men beside me slammed open the door and marched me to the desk of the colonel. I kept my head low and submissive. Who knows what he might do If I dare look him in the eyes. He'll probably rip them out.

"Leave us." He announced in salute while sitting. The two soldiers followed his actions then marched out with another door slam. I was alone with a murderer.

"Sit, and look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm sure you have been trained enough to do that yes?" Aldo asked.

I look up automatically. Sitting in the chair in front of his desk with ease.

"Ou j'ai," I nod. My french accent heavy. He lifted a brow.

"You understand several languages then. English. French. Anymore? German perhaps?"

"Non."

"English for now then. I'm more fluent in it."

"Yes, sir." I reply. My face like stone.

"So, let's get down to why you're here shall we?" He smirked. "Mind if I smoke darling?"

I shake my head no and keep my eyes trained on his stern face. His piercing white/blonde hair in Clark Kent curls under his hat. Blue frost giant eyes looking at me with some strange glint. I shuffled at his stare down. He finished his drag on his cigarette.

"Tell me, what's your origin Negro girl?" He blew smoke from the corner of his lips.

"France sir, I grew up with papa here. We worked as staff for the old opera house. I know nothing else." I answer. He looked at me more stern.

"I see, you know nothing else huh Mrs...?"

"Marley. The names Lana Marley sir," I say. Looking at him seriously.

He chuckled, and it made my stomach turn at the sound. He was a little too amused...

"Lana huh? Excellent name. Quite interesting to hear really. I'm Colonel Aldo Amet by the way. Just Colonel to you though. It seems you'll be working with me now so I deem it appropriate." He smirked.

I was the one who lifted my brow now.

"Pardon me sir?"

"You belong to me now Mrs. Lana Marley, and I will say you might like the pay darling. Well, your husband may not like the arrangements..." Aldo tilted his head. I tightened my fists.

"I'm not married sir, and I'm quite confused." I bite out.

"Oh sorry darling."

"And well, I imagine you would be. See, I saw you this week at that opera house. Your service and loyalty to the owners health enchanted me. I saw you had a real knack in the area actually. A little too good at your work... " He started.

"So Illegal as it may be that your kind knows such crafts, I decided to let you live instead. You will now work in my house and take care of my needs, understood? Or well...I'll bash your brains in with my paper weight." He finished.

A cocky and demented smirk on his face. I felt hot tears pour over my bottom lid. Is this seriously happening?

"Sir?" I choke out.

"Am I UNDERSTOOD," He demanded. Exposing of his cigarette.

"Y-yes sir. I understand." I nod quickly.

"Good girl Lana, you're such a nice pet." Aldo smiled. His tone going soft and sweet. Like he was praising a puppy for behaving. I cringed inside.

He got up from his place behind the desk then, and walked over to me. Trailing his gloved finger down my tear stained cheeks. I turned my head the other way in disgust. He keep stroking me anyway.

"You know miss Lana Marley?" He looked at me. All of a sudden his eyes went dark it seemed. I shakily reply.

"W-what?"

"I fucking hate you." He gripped my neck then. Squeezing on it hard and pushing the air out my throat.

"Uhh!" I gasp. My lungs burning for air. He squeezed harder and leaned in.

"I despise you and your disgusting kind. However you?" He shook me a bit in emphasis. I choked some more.

"Now you my little pet. Whenever I look at you all I can do is desire your disgusting existence. I hate that, and I want to murder you in the worst ways. However, my daughter is sick." He loosened his grip a bit, but leaned in closer. His nose to mine.

"Plus, my little pet."

"I own you now. Your soul, your life, your body, and more. You can't do anything about it darling, you're fucked. And If you're going to be fucked in this world due to me. Well, I might as well fuck you the fun ways too, no?" He grinned. Then smashed his lips to mine.

I squeaked and squirmed. My eyes going big as his tongue molested mine. It was rough and passionate. And well to be honest...I would have liked it if he wasn't a Nazi murderer. But he was, and this shit was crazy.

"Mmfmmf," I scream. He only groaned and slipped his hand up my shirt. I hollered more.

Just then, a loud knock interrupted the event. He pushed away from me slowly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I looked at him like he's fucking Dracula with a pixie cut; my breath heavy. He only winked at me, licked his lips, then addressed the knocking.

"What is it? Why do you disturb me?!"

"Meeting in ten!" The voice answered. Aldo sighed.

"Fuck," He muttered. "Sorry pet, looks like games will have to wait until tomorrow."

He patted the top of my head sweetly, and I felt my inner feeling of "what the fuck?" slowly forming on my face.

"Until then darling. MARCUS! Get her to my home and sorted in nicely." He demanded.

The doors slammed open and my heart sank. I felt the world closing in on me. I passed out then.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Lana Pov: -**

"Umm..." I drag on.

Looking about the dark melancholy room in utter confusion. I've never seen this room before in my life. Something was really wrong.

I lift up slowly and scratch my head. Okay think Lana, where was the last place your stupid ass went? Did I get kidnapped in an ally? Am I in hell? Did I die? Shit, my head feels a little weird actually.

"Mmm," I groan. Rubbing my forehead. I keep on thinking back while doing so.

"Okay, I was leaving the opera house to go home, and then a black car full of Nazi-" I paused.

"Nazi-" Everything clicked then.

"Nazis! Aldo! Crazy! He kissed me! Where am I?!" I scream out. Oh shit, oh shit, my life is gone! I'm going to die a whore to a nazi. Why couldn't he just shoot me!

I feel a sob forming in my throat. Just then the door unlocked and I shriek. Grabbing the covers and placing them over my head to pretend sleep.

Foot steps were heard and it keep clanking until it stopped near my side of the bed. A woman perhaps? Fuck, I'm gonna die.

"Babe, if your gonna play sleep at least be in the same position I left you in. Doing such childish things is an insult to my intelligence. If you would have been convincing I'd feel better."Said a voice.

"Huh?" I pop up. Meeting the blue eyes of a platinum haired woman.

"If you're going to do something darling. Be good at it." She replied. I felt my jaw drop a bit and I look down instantly in shame.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to upset you," I rush out. Please don't kill me...

She chuckled and lifted her hand to my chin. Bringing my fearful gaze up to meet her soft one. She then gave a small smirk.

"Nonsense, and look me in the eyes when we speak okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nod. She shook her head in amusement. "Please, my name is Darcy Anna Amet. You can call me Darcy. "

I froze like someone dropped a bucket of water on me. Amet? She was Aldo's wife? I'm going to die. What if she finds out what he did to me? What he might do to me...why does my life have to be so horrible!

"Calm down darling, I know my brother may have sparked some fear into you, but I promise. I will do you no harm negro woman. I appreciate your service very much." She smiled. Taking her hand away from my face.

"Thank you." I squeak. At least shes not his wife...sister though. Could that be worse?

"And your name darling?" She asked. Sitting down next to me.

"Lana Marley, miss Darcy. May I ask what service you speak of?" I say. She looked at me like I grew two heads.

"You're are new nurse and maid are you not? Aldo said you applied for the job." She tilted her head. "Did you not?"

Should I tell her yes or no? She looked a little pissed about it. Mmmm, I'm going to be petty and tell her no. He threatened me with a paper weight and kidnapped me. A little sibling drama won't be much but it's something.

"No, I did not." I start off. Then I told her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"ALDO!" She screamed.

I merely followed behind her with a small smirk on my face. Apparently his sister takes it extremely personal when she's lied to. This was going to be interesting. I hope he doesn't beat her up because of me though. Men tend to do that often.

"WHAT NOW?!" I heard him boom outside the double wooden door she led me to. I shuffled a bit at the tone. It sounded like death.

Darcy only scoffed and threw the doors open without shame. I stayed back in her shadow trying to avoid being in the conflict. As the doors slammed against the wall his mad expression changed into a weird smirk.

"Ahh, my lovely sister," He shook his head. She growled and dug her hand into her pocket; pulling out a gun. My eyes widened.

She shot at him once. A loud pop filled the air, and I screamed while dropping to my knees. Has she gone mad?! That's her brother right?!

Aldo just quickly did a duck roll and grabbed a metallic medieval looking sword that hung on the wall of this new office with ease. Dang, how many offices did he have? And what the fuck?!

"YOU. LIED. YOU. BASTARD!" She hollered.

A gun shot fired at him for each word. He blocked it effortlessly with the blades as though he was simply admiring the object.

"And it was a white lie darling. Work on your aim too. You're lacking." He chuckled.

I seriously just looked at them like what the fuck? You guys are crazy. And this, yeah I can't do this shit. I'm out as soon as possible.

"You ass! You brought this nigger here and you think it's funny?! Can she even fucking read?!" She shouted. Another shot fired, and he blocked it again laughing.

Pause, bitch what? I can read plenty you apple headed-

"Yes Darcy, she can read, and she's great in the medical realm. You'd be surprised actually." He taunted. Winking at me then pulling out a dagger from his boot quickly.

He threw it at Darcy and she dodged it like it were nothing. I screamed when it flew near the corner I was hiding in.

Darcy just looked at Aldo with a lifted brow, a smug look on her face.

"You thought a blade trick would work on me?" She cackled. He shrugged and looked at me for a second then back at her.

"No, but I adore showing off as you know," He waved his hand like he was royalty. Hell from his home I quickly walked though he looked like it. Darcy shook her head laughing.

"Cocky asshole, you scared her know? Can the nigger really read?"

"Superb, so much it's illegal." He replied. How did he know just how well? I thought he just saw me helping Josh at the opera house.

And I'm right here! Just ask me! Seriously I thought Darcy was on my side. Now i just think she's bipolar.

"Good, good, then what you said about her helping Mira...is it true?" Darcy asked. Looking at him seriously. He simply nodded with a sly grin.

"More or less."

"Great, then looks like I won't need to blow your balls off after all and feed them to the dogs." Darcy teased. I stay in the corner like a normal person who wants to live.

"Indeed you won't, but that's assuming you'd win. Go back to your tea parties darling. They fit you well," Aldo countered. Darcy tried to say something but he interrupted.

"Bah, bah, bah. I answered your questions truthfully sister. Now you answer mine. It's the respectable thing to do."

"Fine, what do you want?" she groaned.

"Did my little pet over there rat me out to you?" All humor left his face. He looked at me with a sinister glint.

"Oh, shit." I whispered. Please Darcy, spare me!

She looked at me, and I begged her with my brown eyes. My black curls from my bedhead all over my face. She smirked at me, but not in the way I liked. It was a disturbing dark smirk. Much like her brothers.

"That your nigger pet brother? I would have never guessed. She spilled her guts telling me all of what you said and did to her. Can't own someone like that brother. I think you should start your discipline early. Otherwise she's just bait for our enemies," Darcy said.

My mouth dropped. That BITCH! Did she really just? Are you serious!?

"That so sister? Interesting advice." He looked at me darkly.

Narrowing his eyes as he walked over to me smoothly. He then bent down and touched my cheek in a fast movement. I shrieked and looked the other way.

"I think i'll take it. Until I finish?" He called out.

"Until then brother," She laughed. Walking passed me with a grin before closing the doors behind her. I heard the door click and lock.

Oh shit...I'm fucked now! Dang it Lana! All you had to do was shut up!


	4. Chapter 4

He tied me up.

We were no longer in his office. He had drug me to a weird room with beige wallpaper. Leather couches, chains from the ceiling, cages, strapped bed sets, and a big X looking thing with straps on it sitting on the wall. It was wooden and seriously odd.

What was odder was what I was strapped too. I didn't even know what to call this damn thing. I felt like I was going to be beheaded like in the old days.

It was red and black. Leather like in it's texture, and it had me bound and bent over like I was dog.

I felt hot tears leave my eyes and travel down my cheeks as I watched him pace back in forth in the room. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Excited and uncertain about what to do with the situation.

"It's been so long since I've had a plaything in here that I'm rather unsure on how to start your discipline. Not only that but a nigger plaything!" He hollered out.

Walking in front of me then bending down.

"Now that darling, is a first."

"I see," I reply. This man is a fucking lunatic...

"So, on that note. I need to know a few things about my play thing. Understood?" He asked. I nodded stiffly through my bondage.

"Words darling, words or I'll be forced to assume what you want and or mean. Which is bad for you, as I tend to be quite creative with my answers." He winked.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Colonel." I stutter.

"Good pet, good pet indeed," He smirked. I just give a fake smile through my tears as he patted my cheek.

"How old is my pet?"

"I'm fifteen, sir"

"Fifteen?! Now that was unexpected!" He snicked. "However, I like the surprise. You'd be the youngest woman I've ever had. Two firsts already pet! I wonder what other surprises you have."

I gulp nervously as he ran his finger down my cheek, and then tilted my chin so I could stare into his iceberg eyes.

"Weight? Height? Virgin or whore?" He proceeded.

"140 I think, 5'5, and virgin sir."

"Truly? Or are you ashamed?" He beckoned. Pulling a knife out of his boot and putting it near my face. "I don't like being lied to."

"I truly am a virgin! Sir I promise!" I panic.

Please crazy ass man, don't kill me! I felt my eyes bulging. He leaned in closer.

"I don't believe you. I think my pet is a lying whore. And whores don't get treated very nicely around here baby. But since it's settled that you're lying. And an untrustworthy pet once again, I'm going to punish you...VERY badly." He chuckled.

Oh shit, he hopped up from his bent stance and walked to one of the two the wooden cabinets in the room. He unlocked it and threw it open.

"Oh no, that's the fun stuff. Where are my other toys, the painful ones." He remarked.

My jaw dropped at the sight. THAT was the fun stuff?! What the hell was the bad stuff?! Oh my god, I'm going to die! There was all sex torture devices in there!

"Ahh, there we go. In my other cabinet."

I felt terror shoot through my veins as he swung open the the cabinet and pulled out a large stick with tiny flesh slicing blades around the top. Oh my god...what the fuck is that for?!

"I hear whores like big things. Think this will do?"


	5. Chapter 5

"

Oh my god! Please! Noo!" I scream.

My legs shaking behind me as I struggle against my bondage. He merely walked behind me with the spiked pole. Letting out a harsh laugh.

"Scared you'll like it darling?"

"Please! Noo! It'll kill me! I'm not lying! I promise!" I beg. My sobs filling the air. He trailed the pole up and down my legs.

"Bah, bah, bah, I'm going to give you a choice darling. My sister has me feeling quite generous. She likes you and we need you. However, if you're telling the truth no matter what you say I'm shoving something up that pretty little canal of yours. So you will feel pain if you are truly untouched, but how much and how fatal depends on you." He spoke out.

His voice as like hot iron sizzling into my brain. I cried even more as I felt some cold and pointy press against my ass. It made me scream and I struggled more.

"PLEASE! NO! I'M SORRY!"

"Uh uh, it's too late. Your punishment is inevitable my pet. I will take you tonight, but how is entirely up to you." He informed.

"Please Colonel! I'll do anything! I'm scared!" I weep.

"It appears you continue to deny me, and I'm a man who likes to be accepted even if it's by a black niggeress. So you will tell me what you will accept. My knife?"

I felt something thin and sharp travel down the line of my slit. Then rub across my bare cheeks. I jump at the feeling and cry harder.

"NO! Please!"

"The pole?" He asked. Taking away the thin object and replacing it with a thick rod with cold ridges.

More fear pumped into my veins like heroin. Oh god I'm going to die!

"Or is there something else you want instead?"He purred.

Pushing his pelvis against my butt. I felt something big poke against me through his clothing. I knew what he wanted then, and my body went tense through my sobs.

"Tick tock my little monkey, or I'll answer for you. And I must say I'm a fan of what the pole can do. Many screams made with that one, and I enjoy your screams quite a bit."

"Please.." I sob. "Don't do this! I'll be good!"

"It appears you want the pole then?" He dismissed. Removing his pelvis and pushing the pole between my cheeks slowly. I scream loud and hard.

"Noo! No! I want you! I want you!" I panic. My body trembling in fear.

"You want me? I'm sorry pet but you're going to have to be more clear. Tell me what you want. One of my tools or my cock?"

"I don't want to say it!" I cry.

My tears dripping heavily. I've never cried or been this terrified in my life. I was on the verge of being raped by blades or the man behind me.

"Then you want my pole. Or perhaps even my knife." He chuckled. The I felt something slice one of my cheeks and I screamed at the pain.

"NO! I want your cock! Please! Not that!"

"Aww, so little monkey wants masters rod in her?" He cooed. I felt sick but I nodded in defeat.

"Y-yes sir." I stutter.

I heard something shuffle, and the sound of clothing falling to the floor.

"I will obliged you then, and on a personal note. This is going to hurt. Like hell actually, but I was still raised a gentlemen so perhaps if you take me like a good girl I'll make sure you enjoy your deflowering. That's of course if you're telling the truth. If not i'll cut out your tongue nigger, and that will be no fun tonight." He threaten.

I whimpered at his words, but nodded anyway. He chuckled then and I felt his fingers run across my backside. Then they dug deep inside of me. It hurt.

"Uhh!" I scream.

"Seems as though despite all you're crying and hollering you actually enjoyed this. You're pretty wet down there. I don't even need to prepare you. It also appears you weren't lying either my pet," He mused.

Duh you evil bastard!

I felt like a whore. Like my body had betrayed me, and this was all my fault. I was supposed to be saved for Josh. Yes, he was a white man but I had feelings for him. He took care of me when Paris became of hellhole full of Nazi's. His opera house my protection.

I'm sure he misses me now. I had not been in love with him, but with time I'm sure I could have been and I would have given myself to him. We'd have made love the proper way. Now...I was going to be fucked on a machine looking thing for my first time.

My virginity stolen to a man who thinks me a tool, toy, pet, abomination, and whore. So despite my fear i'll force myself to pretend I care for him. To pretend this is an actual choice.

I felt him lean over me and I prepare for brutality. However, it never came. I heard a click and the unbuckling of my bondage.

"W-what's happening?" I ask. Confused as hell.

"Oh, don't feel too relieved by this but since you aren't a whore I won't take you on here. Not for your first time. Even nigger pets deserve more respect. Reckon it will still hurt because i'm punishing you, but I won't fuck you like a common slut. Not now anyway. Come darling, let's head to a more respectful place." He uttered.

Pulling me up, and carrying me to a wall. He pulled a chain above his head and the wall opened up to reveal a bed room.

I didn't know how to feel. Should I be grateful he's going to rape me in a better place and or way? I feel weird that this what my life has come to. Living for the lesser evils in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen ya'll this chapter is a PURE grahpic rape/sex scene sooo don't report me lol. Also read at your own risk. Don't kill me I'm still new at writing this shit. I'm a prude too so this was hard to write tbh lmao. But guess what I tried and I think I did well so I bet you can't follow this you bitches!**

 **Just kidding haha! Enjoy!**

He dropped me on the bed. My body bounced a bit due to the cushioning. My eyes made contact with his swirling blue ones automatically. My cheeks feeling sticky from the tears. What now?

Aldo got on his knees in the sheets, parting my legs a bit to settle between them.

"This is a different settling darling." He removed his shirt slowly.

"But still, try to scream as loud as you can, I like hearing it."

"W-why do you do this?" I sob quietly.

My body trembling as he ran his hands up my legs then back down. Caressing them with hellish pools in his eyes.

"Because YOU my little ape. Decided you'd open those lips of yours to tell my sibling of my affairs with you. That's no good darling, if you can open your lips for her then you can do it for an enemy and that simply won't do." He started

"And during this time I'm gonna need a medically inclined person to take care of my family. Therefore you'll be the closest outside person to a man like myself. I've acquired many talents, and many enemies. If you want to live this war through darling. You're going to have to give your all and do right by me and I promise-"

He leaned in closer to my face, and it sent me retreating into the bedding with my head. I hiccuped through my crying.

"You'll live a better life then those heathen jews baby, and as my pet little monkey you can have what you never thought you could." He finished.

He then bent down his head to kiss and suck my cheeks, Trailing down my neck whispering something in german. I gasp at the wetness and whisper in french.

"Mais pour le prix de mon âme et de la liberté."

"Oui chéri, oui en effet." He groaned, I shriek when he bit my neck.

"What did I say about french pet?"

"N-no french, English only." I trembled. His teeth let go of my neck and then he kissed it some more. Loud suctioning sounds ending with a pop of his lips as he did.

He then ran his hands down my legs , cuffing the sides, then spreading them part more as he pushed himself up against me.

He was paddling my pussy with his cock. I cried out at each wet smack.

It felt good, I hated it. He laughed slapping my clit harder as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight the feelings of my body betraying me.

"You like that huh monkey?"

"Noo!" I scream. Shaking my head in hysteria.

My hands landed on his shoulders and I try to push him away. He was too strong though, and he forced me to go still when he put his head near my entrance.

"No! Don't!" I shake my head bawling.

He ignored me and pushed it up and down my slit. Grinding to me while he kissed up and down my body. I whimper feeling the new heat against me. My hips bucked but I still tried to fight.

"Stop! Please I'll do anything! Just don't- Ahh!"

His fingers were spreading me roughly. He rubbed my clit a roughly, liquid gushed out as I moaned. Why the fuck is my body not listening?! Why does it have to feel like this?!

He positioned himself against my pussy. I shirked as he circled around my entrance with this head.

"Good pet, you make such pretty noises," He moaned.

"Nooo" I whimpered. This was it. I was going to lose everything now.

He chuckled and then slammed into me roughly with a large groan. His organ splitting me part with it's large size.

And so I screamed.

It was earth shattering scream. My walls were being stretched inch by inch as he pulled out roughly then slammed back into me. His balls hitting against me with each thrust. My back arched and he wrapped his arms around my back to go harder and deeper.

"AHH OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" I holler. My eyes dripping more tears.

He kept going and I felt a new liquid gushing out of me. I knew it had to be blood because I felt like I was being torn in half. My pussy being impaled by this thing inside of me as he kept pumping over and over. He groaned more and went harder.

I kept screaming with every thrust of his cock. The popping sound of our bodies meeting filling the air. It was so hard I felt like I was being spanked. It fucking hurt.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

His thrusts got more violent, and he started to go deeper. It sent the head board knocking into the wall as my body seized up in his arms. My breast bouncing and my eyes start to roll back do to all the pain.

"Y-your breaking me..." I cry softly "Please god h-help me..."

More tears fell as I continued bawling. My soul was being ripped away from me with every pound of our hips as he forced himself inside. My hymn torn away now forever.

I could hear the loud slapping of our flesh and the smell of the sex tainting the air. He halted for a second, and looked at me. I turned my head and looked at the wall crying.

He gripped my chin and forced me to meet his softened eyes anyway. However, his face held little sympathy as he started pounding into me as he spoke again to add emphasis.

"Not even your god can help you."

Thrust.

"Your life is MINE."

Thrust.

"I am your new ruler. If you need something you come to ME for it!"

Thrust,

"I OWN YOU! YOU PRAY TO ME! YOU SLAVE FOR ME! UNDERSTOOD?!"

He started to go harder and deeper while panting and groaning. He let go of my face and grabbed my neck. I yelped at the pressure against my throat as he pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine.

His tongue pushing through my teeth. I felt like his entire body was devouring mine. My tears now a permanent part of my face while he did so. My muffled sobs becoming more broken. I brought my hands to the sides of his face. I could pretend I loved this man inside of me. I could pretend I want this.

I pushed his head to mine and started to grind my hips roughly into his. Making his cock go deeper inside of me. It still hurt but something started to feel good now. He was hitting something inside of me.

Well until he pulled back for a second in confusion while he pumped harder. I watched him tilt his head and lift his brow.

"Harder! Please, I want you to!" I scream.

My back arching as I panted roughly. He then stopped all together and watched me with his blue eyes as I whimpered in annoyance. Just when my pretending started to work!

I watched back though. Groaning and smashing my hips into him to keep feeling the pleasure shooting up into me like a drug. He bent his head to mine and smiled. His pale body glistening with sweat while he did so.

"Good girl, take all of me." He groaned. Then slammed into me once.

It was hard and demanding. I cried out and moaned feeling his balls smack into my clit some more.

He then picked me up then and placed me on his lap with his cock still inside me. I looked at him with heavy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Now ride me little nigger pet. I want to see you fuck yourself."

"Yes sir." I tremble.

I rocked my hips back and forth. Moans and loud panting leaving my throat as I stared into his hard eyes. He met my moans with deep grunts. His hands on my hips making me go rougher and bounce.

Popping sounds filled the air again as my pussy squeezed him. He groaned and made me go harder while started thrusting inside of me. I cried out when began to rub me while I impaled myself on him over and over. A loud intense build up forming in my stomach.

I started screaming and bouncing harder. Our thighs slapping together roughly and I look down to watch his cock mocking in and out of me. I shouted then and convulsed. My body going ridged and my back arching as something happened.

More liquid then all the other times gushed out of me while my wide eyes met his. I groaned as I met his blissful filled face.

"Seems like my little monkey came, such a good pet. Good pets get treats." Aldo winked. I cried out as he grabbed me closer and started pounding me though the pleasure. His lips smashing and sucking mine as he went harder than before.

Giving a few last thrust, a hilt for each one until something wet and sticky filled me up. I gasped at the feeling as he gave out a loud "FUCK!"

I almost fell backwards from being so light head and tired. He panted a bit but had caught my sagging body. And held me close while stroking my hair.

"Good pet, you did a good job. It's time for us to eat now. Let's get dressed darling. You need to meet my daughter." He whispered.

Kissing my neck and few times before picking me up bridal style to carry me out the weird the turn of events I still felt like a whore. Like I had betrayed everyone who ever loved me. Even my dead parents as they told me to wait until marriage to do such acts.

I had ended up liking it, and now I'm not sure if I'll ever be free the way I want. If any man will ever love me now. However, that is not my problem anymore. My main focus is surviving this place. Surviving this man and his life. I'd do whatever I had to to make sure of it.

"Forgive me mother, and father." I whisper.

For I'm afraid this night not be the only time I have to give this man all of me. I am stolen from gods grace, and now living to be a nazi esclave.


End file.
